


Rest Your Head

by sylvain



Series: Comforts [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain/pseuds/sylvain
Summary: Exhausted after a long week of work, your boyfriend helps you rest.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Tmnt/reader - Relationship, Turtle of Choice/You
Series: Comforts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643353
Kudos: 29





	Rest Your Head

Your lover meets you at the door with a quiet look of concern. A deep furrow creases his brow as he takes in the sight of your sullen expression and bone-deep fatigue. It’s true you’ve come for comfort, but you don’t mean to worry him. You glance over your shoulder, wondering if you should make an excuse to leave. But there’s no need for such thoughts. Your lover has never voiced frustration with your need for extra love and care after a hard day. And with a whisper he promises you, you’re no bother to him now.

Your chest grows tight as he reminds you that he loves you, that you have a home here as much as anywhere. His affirmations continue as he peels the gloves off your tired hands and takes a moment to appreciate the work they’ve done.

You whimper as your fingers curl and flex in his large hands. Days without rest have made them stiff. The rub of your lover’s thumbs into your palms should massage the tension away, but the sudden switch from hard labor to tender touch is almost too much too soon. You still his ministrations with a groan.

He kisses your forehead and eases your aching arms to your sides. You lean into the press of his lips thinking, no matter what your hours were at work, you were wrong to stay away from him so long. His hands slide up your arms to your neck and pause there for a brief squeeze. His nails scratch the base of your skull, eliciting a sigh from your slightly parted lips.

He kisses you again as he moves to cradle your face in one hand. His thick knuckles caress your cheeks. First one side, then the other.

You step forward into his embrace. Though your weight falls heavily upon his plastron, your lover makes no sound of strain. Effortlessly, he takes you up into his arms. And in a desperate attempt for closeness, you wrap your arms around his neck just as quickly. The tails of his bandana are smooth under your touch. If only you weren’t so tired, you’d be twirling them like you wish. Frustrated by your exhaustion, you nuzzle into his neck as he walks and take shelter in the space between his shoulder and his shell.

At the head of the bed, among the pillows, he lays you to rest. The blankets are soft, the pillows are cool, but you aren’t comfortable until he’s with you. You aren’t settled until you’re lying between his legs, curled up on your side. Resting your head on his thigh, hugging his knee to your chest, you expel a breath of contentment and relief.

The mattress rocks beneath you when he shifts. Your lover whispers an apology as he balances his laptop upon his other thigh. But you don’t mind. How could you? From the soft light of the room to the whir of the computer’s fan, you’re soothed into a slow patterned breath. Every element of the evening here pulls you from the memory of work and lulls you into a state of relaxation.

You’re grateful your lover can continue his work one-handed, because the pressure of his hand upon your back has never felt so grounding, and tonight you hadn’t realized how much you needed it until he’d provided.

You snuggle tighter against his leg with a sigh. The absentminded drag of his hand up and down your side, slows your thoughts. The little massages he gives along your shoulder and neck, ease you further into a state of calm. Gently, his hand travels up to the crown of your head, and with every pass of his fingertips over your scalp, the stress of your day falls away.


End file.
